


Artifact

by ellekay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, No actual porn, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekay/pseuds/ellekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kylux February Fic Exchange! This is a gift for lucifer_milton, and the prompt was:</p>
<p>How does Hux react and/or say the first time he sees Darth Vader's helmet in Kylo's quarters?</p>
<p>The answer is "not well". Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artifact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifer_Milton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Milton/gifts).



The door to Kylo Ren’s quarters slid open with the customary hiss, Ren himself crashing in pursued closely by General Hux, who had his fists tangled in the front of Ren’s robes, pushing him forward and pulling their lips together in equal measure.

“Your quarters are pitifully small,” Hux growled before sinking his teeth into Ren’s neck. Ren let out a strangled noise of pain laced with pleasure.

“I told you we should have gone to yours,” he gasped. He tugged at Hux’s collar, popping it open to get at his neck and return the favor of the angry red mark he would surely have in the morning.

“Yours was closer, and I’m beyond patience,” Hux said, with more composure than was completely fair, given Ren’s hand palming his dick through his trousers. He tugged the cowl over Ren’s head with a practiced hand, having had to undress him on several occasions at this point, before tangling his hands in Ren’s dark hair and pushing him toward what looked like an extremely comfortable bed. Too soft for Hux to sleep in, but he didn’t necessarily plan on sleeping much in this room. Hux treated Ren’s neck to a new assault, licking and biting and kissing every inch of skin he could get at. He looked around the room as he did, taking in the sparse space, and his eyes fell on—

“What. Is that.”

Ren’s head snapped around to look where Hux’s eyes were now fixed, more than a little perturbed.

“Oh,” he said plainly, “it’s a Sith relic. I use it for meditation.” He ducked his head into Hux’s neck again, sliding his hands under his uniform to press insistent thumbs into his hipbones—

“Why is it in your _bedroom_?” Hux said with incredulity, clearly not swayed by Ren’s explanation.

“Well, General, if you would listen when I speak, you’d know that I use it for meditation. Focus.” He moved back enough to grip Hux’s chin and point his face toward him. Ren was almost taken aback by the look of confused horror on Hux’s face.

“That thing is disturbing, Ren, you should move it to… I don’t know, Snoke’s holochamber or something. Somewhere else.”

Ren ducked a little to look into Hux’s eyes. He clearly didn’t have any intention of letting it drop. Ren sighed, pointing in the artifact’s general direction with an open hand.

“That’s the helmet of Darth Vader.” Hux blinked. 

“You mean that’s your—“. He swallowed, catching himself before brought up Ren’s forbidden familial connections.

“Yes, that’s my grandfather.” Ren’s voice was a little softer, bemused at Hux, but still reverent. Hux swallowed again, around a dry throat, lips twitching to the side as he straightened up, regaining his composure.

“Well, that makes its’ presence in your bedroom much less horrifying.” Ren narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm.

“It’s immensely powerful. He has shown me things, from beyond the veil of death. He showed me the truth of his life and death, the nature of the power I must attain if I wish to equal him someday. You should show him some respect.”

Hux hesitated before speaking.

“I’m sure I should. But I don’t think what we were about to do in front of it—him—whatever, I don’t think that would be very respectful either. Perhaps we ought to move this to my quarters, as you suggested.”

Ren looked at him closely, clearly amused.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think here is fine. I don’t think Lord Vader is interested in our sordid little affair.” He navigated around Hux so that he was inching him closer to the helmet, backing him toward it.

“Be that as it may, Ren,” Hux said hastily, trying and failing to halt their progress, “I’m still not fully comfortable with you defiling me with its—“ He cast his eyes behind him, hands on Ren’s chest. “Hollow, dead eyes on me.”

“Well,” Ren said, “If it makes you that uncomfortable.”

“It does,” Hux said, perhaps a little too quickly.

“Don’t you want to see if he has anything to say to you?” Ren said, maintaining the façade of genuine curiosity. Hux rolled his eyes, not buying it.

“I’m sure, even beyond the veil of death, Lord Vader can sense that I don’t care for your particular brand of mysticism. Nor your mocking me for not wanting your dead grandfather’s helmet staring at me during sex, you complete ass.” Hux straightened his uniform, smoothing it down and snapping his collar back into place. “I’ll see you at briefing tomorrow, if you deign to show up.” He stormed past Ren, who grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around to face him. It was a testament to how badly Hux wanted to be there that he allowed himself to be held in place.

“Hux. That artifact is very important to me. There’s nothing sinister about it, I promise you. It just helps me to have something to focus on. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you.” That last part was a lie, and both of them knew it, but Hux gave a relenting glare anyway.

“You’re an ass,” he muttered as Ren tugged him closer.

“Mhm,” Ren murmured, face already buried in Hux’s neck again.

“And I loathe you,” Hux said, eyes on the helmet again.

“Of course you do,” Ren said, teeth scraping against Hux’s collarbone as he pulled open his shirt again. Hux’s eyes finally fluttered closed, shutting him away from the menacing gaze of Vader from across the room. He made a muffled noise of appreciation, leaning into Ren’s gentle assault on his neck.

“Ren?”

“Hmm.”

“Can you at least cover it?”

“Not a chance,” Ren grinned into Hux’s neck, hands sliding under his waistband. Hux went slack with annoyance at Ren for a moment.

“Fine. But you had better face me away from it.”

Ren let out a happy little growl and tossed Hux toward the bed, where he landed on his back with an indignant little noise.

“As you wish, General.”


End file.
